She is Beautiful
by SirMojosJojos
Summary: It's show time. Is Gajeel ready? One-shot. Read at your own risk!


**Oh boy! What taboo! e.e**

* * *

It was dark. The hushed whispers spread across the room as everyone waited in anticipation. Slowly the lights came up, dimming across a stage to bring a chiseled man, with long dark hair and facial piercings, into view standing behind a microphone. His dark grey muscle shirt, dampened with sweat, sat snug against his torso outlining his well-toned chest and abdomen. Dark jeans sat low on his hips, held up by an even darker belt with a large metallic buckle. Dark eyes glinting in the low spotlight.

He glanced behind himself, catching the eye of the man sitting at a drum set, and gave a short nod. Short, dark hair stuck to the mans face from sweat. His bare chest glistening in the dim light from the heat of the club quickly rising. Dark baggy pants covered his legs, tied with a chain around his waist, matching the one dangling around his neck. Sticks in hand, and poised at the ready for the first signal.

Swiveling his head to his left, stood another. A man with spikey salmon hair, tied back with a white scarf, held a bass low on his hip and a smirk across his face. His chest and arms barely covered by the thin vest he wore. Short, dark pants adorned his lower body slightly sticking to his skin.

He turned, with a quick nod to the blue haired male at his right. A tattoo sat around his right eye and a guitar slung around his body as well. His long white coat caressed his torso gently, covering the dark shirt hiding his chest. Long dark pants covered his lower body, as he too stood behind a microphone.

Screams suddenly rang out from the crowd as the stage was illuminated. The salmon haired man smirked, hearing the shouts and cries of the ladies in the audience as they yelled their _I love you's_ and _marry me's._ The dark haired man smirked, covering his mic, as he glanced around his band mates once more. "Ready, guys?" he asked low, making eye contact with each of them.

"Ready to get them panties off, Gajeel." Laughed the drummer.

Gajeel smirked, turning back to the crowd, eyes scanning the room until they fell upon a small girl he knew would be there. Her blue hair bouncing as she turned to watch him, excitement barely contained. With a shy smile on her face, she turned to her blonde friend to say something. He watched as her friend looked around before her eyes landed on him, and smiled while nudging the smaller girl in the ribs with her elbow.

He didn't know her, but she had been to every single one of their shows. Always staring at him intently, with a slightly flushed faced. He noticed her every show, how could he not? Shoulder length blue hair, large hazel eyes. She wasnt very stacked in the chest, but that was fine with him. He wasnt much of a boob man anyways, anything that didnt fit into his hands nicely was just a waste. Her hips however - _oh yeah_. Her small waist flared out beautifully into full, rounded hips and thick thighs. Just how he liked'em.

He turned and nodded to the man at his right to start. The tattooed male's eyes swept across the crowd, smirking as the girls he made eye contact with visibly swooned before him. He lowered his gaze to his guitar and started playing, fingers moving swiftly as the sounds poured out from the speaker beside him. Quick fingers flying over his strings before slowing down a little, he waited for the deep strum of the bass to join his play. The quick tap of a symbol kicked in, before the deep beat of the drum flared to life to join in the music. The crowd grew louder.

Gajeel turned back to the crowd and watched the small girl again. She raised her arm above her head, banging it in time to the fast beat, while she fisted her hand and thrust out two fingers. Turning to her blonde friend, she grabbed her hand with her free one and pulled her further into the crowd to dance with her, laughing as they twirled each other about.

He took a deep breath before closing his eyes and grabbing onto the microphone as the drums and guitar held off, the bass keeping a quick beat before they all came together again as Gajeel started to sing.

 _I never knew girls existed like you  
_ _But now that I do  
_ _I'd really like to get to know you_

His voice was rough as it rang out across the room, opening his eyes to scan the area he last saw that tiny blunette. She was there, smiling widely at him as she continued to bang her head and practice her air-guitar skills beside her blonde friend before switching to air-drums. He smirked, watching her face flush with the heat as her hair flew around wildly.

 _The girls too young  
_ _She don't need any better  
_ _It's all coming back  
_ _I can feel it_

 _The girls too young  
_ _She don't know any better  
_ _It's all coming back  
_ _I can feel it_

 _She is beautiful  
_ _She is beautiful_

She looked young anyways. He hoped she wasn't much younger than his 27 years. He licked his lips as his eyes trailed down her body, watching her sway and spin with her friend. His confidence grew as he nodded internally to himself. After this was over, he would find her.

 _She is beautiful  
_ _She is beautiful_

 _The girl is beautiful_

Damn, she _was_ beautiful. He watched her thrash around with her friend, bouncing all over and trying to sing along. However not knowing any words to his new song, she didn't do a very good job. He grabbed his mic and took a step forward, bending forward with it slightly as he sang into it.

 _You're giving me moves that hit from all sides_

Straightening himself out and bracing against the stand, he too, started banging his head. His long locks whipping back and forth, before stopping to sing again. His hair covering half his face.

 _And when you're hitting like that  
_ _You melt my eyes_

Watching her, he felt a tug in his chest. This small, random woman had somehow gotten to him. He looked forward to each of shows, just to catch a glimpse of her if he was lucky, and you can be damn sure he looked for her _every_ time.

 _The girls too young  
_ _She don't need any better  
_ _It's all coming back  
_ _I can feel it_

 _The girls too young  
_ _She don't know any better  
_ _It's all coming back  
_ _I can feel it_

He couldn't look away as she rolled her hips, banging her head around as her hair flew around her like an animal. His eyes roamed her body again. The little, black, strapless dress she wore fit her body perfectly, snug in all the right places.

 _And though I never know you  
_ _I look at your face  
_ _Tell you that I love you  
_ _Don't know what to say  
_ _You're everything I got, you beautiful girl  
_ _The only thing I live for in the whole wide world_

 _She is beautiful  
_ _She is beautiful_

He tore his eyes away from her to glance to the man at his left, nodding to him to get ready. The pinkette man nodded back to Gajeel, stepping up to his microphone, fast fingers never leaving his bass as the music flowed out from it.

 _She is beautiful  
_ _She is beautiful_

 _The girl is beautiful_

 _I ain't got nothing to lose (Nothing to lose)  
_ _Going to throw it away  
_ _And talk to you  
_ _She looks good (Looks good)  
_ _And it's true (It's true)_

 _The girl is beautiful_

 _She is beautiful_

Gajeel turned back to the crowd, finding her immediately. Her eyes locked on his form, slowly glancing over his body until she met his eyes. He smirked and winked at her, causing her to blush furiously and turn to her friend to say something which made the blonde laugh and glance at him quickly before her eyes found the pinkette next to him. After this song, he would find her, and he would tell her.

 _I ain't got nothing to lose (Nothing to lose)  
_ _Only living one time  
_ _And I want you  
_ _She looks good (Looks good)  
_ _And it's true (It's true)_

 _The girl is beautiful_

 _She is beautiful_

He glanced around the stage nodding to his band. The man behind him at the drums nodded back, sweat dripping down his face as he moved his arms fast, the beat sounding out around everyone. The tattooed male nodded, fingers never stopping as he timed his tune with the drummers beat. The pinkette to his left stepped up to his microphone again to get ready for his back up singing.

 _She is beautiful  
_ _She is beautiful  
_ _Na na na na na na na na_

 _She is beautiful  
_ _She is beautiful  
_ _Na na na na na na na na_

 _(The girl is beautiful)_

 _She is beautiful  
She is beautiful  
Na na na na na na na na _

_She is beautiful  
She is beautiful  
Na na na na na na na na_

The screams from the crowd rang out as everyone moshed around, some creating a circle to jump around together, opening up his line of sight to her better. Her face red, with sweat slowly dripping down it to her neck, following down to her shoulders and chest. He watched her fan herself slightly before dancing again, twirling in time with the beat, hips swaying as his eyes locked on her. A hunger growing in side of him that he couldn't wait to unleash on her.

 _I ain't got nothing to lose (Nothing to lose)  
_ _Going to throw it away  
_ _And talk to you  
_ _She looks good (Looks good)  
_ _And it's true (It's true)  
_ _The girl is beautiful  
_ _She is beautiful_

 _I ain't got nothing to lose (Nothing to lose)  
_ _Only living one time  
_ _And I want you  
_ _She looks good (Looks good)  
_ _And it's true (It's true)  
_ _The girl is beautiful  
_ _She is beautiful_

More cheers and screams rang out from the crowd as they finished their song and slowly began to head off stage. The group jumped down the stairs, the pinkette leading the way as he flung open a door to a fair size room with a couple couches and a mini fridge. Laughing he walked over to the fridge, opening the door and tossed out a beer to each member as they all relaxed around the room. "Ah, man! That was a fuckin' great set." He laughed out before taking a long drink from his bottle.

"Yeah," agreed the drummer, picking up a towel and wiping the sweat off his face before draping it around his neck, taking a swig from his bottle. "Would've been better if Natsu hadn't fucked up the intro."

The pinkette glared hard at him, "As if, Gray! You fucked up, came in way to early." Natsu nodded firmly, crossing his arms.

"Don't even start, you two." The blue haired man cut in, "You both screwed up." He sighed, having a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, yeah, _Jellal_. Like you were any better." Gray laughed, "And don't think I didn't see you strippin' down that girl out there, Gajeel."

"Shut it, Gray. You didn't see shit sittin behind me." Gajeel ground out

"I don't need to see your face to know you were staring at her again." Gray teased, "Just go talk to her already."

Natsu chuckled, getting in on the teasing. "Yeah man, just go tell her already! She was eye fucking you as much as you were her."

"Shut up, flame brain. She's probably already gone anyways, you know she doesn't hang around after the show." Gajeel sighed, then turned his head quickly to the door after hearing a few short taps on it. "Get ready boys, the _groupies_ are about to hit." He grumbled before standing and going to the door to open it.

After seeing no one in front of him, he was about to turn back and shut the door when a faint cough caught his attention. Glancing down, he saw blue hair surrounding a pair of glossy, hazel eyes. His heart was suddenly in his throat. "Uh.. h-hey." He coughed out.

"Hey Gajeel!" she cheered out, slapping him on the arm before smiling up at him. "That song was amazing!"

"Yeah, thanks." He cleared his throat before looking around. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

She looked down, "I kinda lost Lucy, my friend, in the crowd. Um, and I- uh.. I was wondering if..um, if you would maybe.." she trailed off, blushing as a wave of _Oooh's_ and _ahhh's_ rang out teasingly from behind the broad man in front of her. "Walk me home?" the girl asked, looking up at him again.

He glared at the group behind him before turning and clearing his throat as he looked back at her. What a strange little woman. What made her think that he would walk her home? He didn't know this girl, she didn't know him. Although, this was his chance to finally introduce himself and say something to her.

"Uh - walk you..home? Like the place you live?" _Stupid!_ he mentally berated himself. _Of course where she lives!_

She flushed slightly and looked down. "You don't have too, I just thought, um.. that maybe it would be nice to talk to you, or whatever. It's totally fine! I only live practically around the corner and I could just run or catch a cab or something. It's just that its late and I don't know where Lucy went and I just don't particularly want to walk by myself. Itd be nice to talk about your song while we walk, maybe." She babbled, getting nervous. _Arg! I knew this was a bad idea! Stupid Lucy!_

"Yeah, sure. Lets go then." He said, grabbing his jacket off the wall beside him and stepping outside, shutting the door behind him. "Which way?" he asked after he guided her out of the club and onto the street.

"Huh? You will?" She glanced around, noticing they were already outside. _What?! When did that happen?! Okay girl, get it together!_ "Oh, it's uh, just down this way." She motioned with her hand and began walking as he trailed along behind her.

 _This is it,_ Gajeel thought to himself, watching the small girl walk ahead of him. _We're finally alone, I can tell her, right? It's now or never._ Deep in thought, he didn't notice the blunette in front of him stop suddenly and turn to him about to say something when he crashed into her, nearly knocking her down as his hands snapped out quickly around her waist to pull her back into him. He glanced down at her and raised his eye brow, as if questioning why she stopped. She blushed quickly and looked down, "Thanks…" she whispered softly.

"Yeah." He released her slowly, sliding his hands across her arms, noticing how cold her skin felt. She turned and began walking forward again, suddenly feeling a warmth wrap around her. She grabbed onto the edge of the jacket now hanging around her as she glanced back at Gajeel, who was starring off in the distance before them as if he did nothing. She smiled and looked forward, tugging the jacket closer around her and breathing deep, taking in the scent of the cloth.

They both walked along the dimly lit street in silence until Levy coughed, and stopped again. Turning to him, she looked at her feet then to his face as he watched her intently. "Well this is me." She said quietly, gesturing to the apartment behind her. "Do you – um… It's a bit cold out here. Would you like to come in and warm up a bit? I could make some tea…" She suggested, looking at him hopefully.

He was quiet. Maybe too quiet. _Why isn't he answering?_ She thought nervously. "Yo-you don't have too. I mean, if you don't want too. It's ok-" she started before getting cut off quickly.

"No. I mean, yeah. I'll come in for a bit." Gajeel swallowed, watching as she smiled brightly at him, "Great!" she exclaimed, turning to unlock the door and lead the way up to her room. "Sorry it's a little messy…" she muttered, leading him into her apartment. _Ack! Why didn't I tidy up yesterday? You procrastinator, Levy!_ She scolded herself.

"It looks fine. A lot better than my place." Gajeel joked, trying to ease the awkwardness and scrounge up to the courage to talk to her. _You can do this, man._ "So, uhh, how about that tea?"

"Oh, right!" she hurried into the kitchen, Gajeel following behind her and sitting at the table as he watched her fill the kettle and put it on the stove, turning it on to boil. Then she reached into the cupboard pulling down a couple mugs and some teabags, dropping one into each cup before turning back to face him and smiled. "Shouldn't be too long now."

He nodded, noticing she still had his jacket on and smiled as she tugged it closer to her body. He stood and walked over to her, gaining her attention as she nervously watched him close the distance between them. "Gajeel…?" she questioned, looking up at him.

"How did you like the song tonight?" he questioned, looking down into her eyes as she had to strain her neck back to be able to look him in the face. A light crimson spread across her cheeks and she stared into his gaze.

"It was – I mean, I loved it. Is it new?" He nodded. "What inspired it?"

He stared deep into her shiny brown eyes, swallowing a lump in his throat as he brought his hand up to caress her cheek gently. "You did…" he whispered to her. She felt her breath hitch as her heartbeat increased, tightening the jacket around her. "I-I did?" He nodded again.

"I noticed you were at all of our shows..." he stated softly. "I don't even know you but I...I was trying to figure out a way I could tell you how I- well, that's why I wrote the song. I was pretty psyched when I seen you there…" he trailed on, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You did?" she said quietly. "Trying to figure out how to tell me what, Gajeel?" she whispered his name, leaning in closer to him as she slowly lifted herself to her toes glancing quickly at his lips.

He slowly brought his face down closer to hers, running his thumb across her lip lightly, trailing it along her cheek and down her jaw, feeling her shiver lightly under his touch. "I don't even know your name...but I just feel like you're feelin' what I-" he was cut off suddenly as a shrill whistle echoed out behind them, making them step away from each other quickly.

"Shit." Levy cursed quietly, turning around quickly and shutting the stove off, removing the kettle from the burner and placing it on the counter. "Do you want cream? Sugar?" She asked, looking through her cupboards for the sugar, when suddenly a hand wrapped around her wrist and spun her around quickly, pulling her into a solid wall of muscle. "Ga-Gajeel…?" She whispered up at him wide-eyed before his lips crashed against hers.

Shocked at the sudden contact, she gasped, giving him the opening he needed as he quickly slid his tongue across her lip and into her mouth, rubbing it sensually along hers. She moaned at the contact into his mouth and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she kissed him back.

His hands found her hips quickly as he lifted her and sat her on the counter, making him crane his neck back to reach her lips as one hand found the back of her head and pulled her closer. His other hand snaked around her back under his jacket to toy with the zipper on her dress. She pulled her lips away from his to take a breath, while his lips instantly trailed along her jaw and down her neck, nipping at the skin gently before licking and kissing it.

She groaned slightly, tangling her fingers in his hair as her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. "Levy…" She said softly.

"What?" he stopped, pulling back to look at her face.

She blushed, "My name.. it's Levy"

"Levy..." He tried it out, watching her nod shyly, a blush forming on her cheeks. He moved in again, kissing her softly before peppering her jaw and neck with softer kisses, as he slid his hand down her side slowly, trailing it lightly along the exposed skin of her thigh. "Gajeel," she breathed out, arching her back slightly, pressing her chest against his as his lips never strayed from her neck. "I-I've never done anything like this before..." she told him.

He stopped and pulled back again. _Good god, she's a virgin?!_ "Done what...?" He asked cautiously, eyeing her carefully.

Her blush deepend and she looked at his chest to avoid eye contact. "Um, a-a one night stand sort of thing...with a man I don't even know" she stammered out.

"So... you're not a virgin?"

"What?!" She glanced back to his face, mouth dropped open. "N-No! I am not"

He breathed out, _that's a plus. I wasn't exactly wanting to scare her off here._ "I uh.. I haven't either." He confessed softly.

She brought her hands to his face, cupping his cheeks before taking a deep breath and leaning into him again before pressing her lips to his again. "This is crazy..." She whispered. "T-touch me, Gajeel"

Her legs tightening around his waist was all the invitation he needed. He slid the zipper down on the back of her dress as he moved his mouth against hers, slowly inching the top of her dress down to her waist. He felt her shiver and pulled back from her mouth, going to her neck again as she slowly started to trail her hands along the muscles in his shoulders, down his back, before fisting her hands in his shirt and inching it up. He glanced at her breasts, hidden by the black lace surrounding them, before looking up into her eyes and noticed she was blushing, looking away from him.

"Sorry they're not very big…" she bit her lip, blushing, as she looked away from him before feeling his fingers on her chin. He turned her back to face him as he kissed her lips gently, sliding his hands up her sides slowly, before softly cupping them in his hands. "They're perfect." He kissed her again, before trailing his lips straight down her neck to the middle of her chest. Placing a kiss on the top swell of each breast before whispering, "You're perfect..."

His continued to graze his lips lightly over the swell of her small breast, causing her to gasp and arch her chest towards him. His lips quickly kissed down before finding the hardened bud through the lace of her bra. He latched on quickly, sucking her nipple into his mouth over her bra. She fisted her hands tighter into his shirt and gasped, pressing her chest closer to his eager mouth, before pulling his shirt up and over his head. She dipped her head down low, nibbling on his ear, earning herself a short grunt as he instinctively thrust his hips forward, quickly moving his mouth back to her nipple as he softly rubbed the other breast in his hand. She moaned into his ear as she felt his hardened length press against her growing heat.

"Gajeel." She moaned, his lips leaving one nipple to quickly attack the other, as her abandoned bud grew perkier against the cold, wet, fabric that now covered it. "Bedroom…" she whispered against his ear, before lightly trailing her tongue around the curve of it, pulling the lobe of it into her mouth and sucking on it gently. Grunting again, his hands quickly found the swell of her rump as they squeezed firmly, he picked her up off the counter. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued her assault on his ear, tightening her legs around his waist to keep herself up, allowing him to see his way through her apartment as he carried her to her bedroom with her direction.

He reached the door in no time and, seeing it ajar, pushed it open. Flicking on the lights, he strode to the bed kissing her as to stop her protest about it. "I need to see you." He demanded, and she nodded obediently. He kneeled on the bed slowly letting go of her and leaned forward, as she clung to him like a spider monkey, and laid her back gently onto the bed. She blushed and looked into his eyes, "I want to see all of you too then…" her eyes then followed her fingers around the curve of his broad shoulders.

"Fair enough." He stated before moving back in to kiss her.

His large body covered hers completely. Closing her eyes, she eagerly kissed him back, trailing her fingers down across his shoulders and across his chest. Sliding her fingers down softly, she grazed his nipples lightly, gasping at the 2 metallic balls attached to each one. Testing them out, she quickly flicked her finger over one of the piercings. "Levy…" She glanced up at him, and smiled as she saw him bite his lip. Gently she flicked the ball again, gasping as he thrust his member against the dampness forming between her thighs. She leaned forward, taking his nipple into her mouth as she nibbled on it gently, trailing her fingers down his abs and around to his hips. She grabbed them firmly and pulled him tight against her, grinding herself against the hard bulge in his pants.

His hand slid up her back to quickly undo the clasp of her strapless bra, using his other to quickly toss it away. He pulled away from her swiftly, tugging her dress down her hips as he went, finally sliding her legs out of it. The piece of fabric quickly found its place on the floor. He kneeled on the bed, taking hold of her ankle, placing a light kiss on the inside, while looking into her eyes. Slowly he trailed kisses up her calf, to her thigh, not once breaking the eye contact he held. He kissed up to her inner thigh, sliding over and placing a kiss against her core through her panties, earning a gasp from her at the sudden contact to the growing itch that had been developing. His assault on her body had not stopped there, as he continued trailing kisses up her stomach, finally coming to the soft under swell of her breast.

He licked gently, trailing his tongue in a circle around her pert nipple, before sucking it into his mouth and nibbling gently. "Oh, yes…" She whispered, encouraging him to continue his ministrations. Her hands trailed down his stomach again, stopping to rest them against his belt buckle for a moment, before fumbling with it in an attempt to take it off. After succeeding she quickly made to undo his pants before pushing them down slightly, lifting her leg around him again to hook her toe in the loop to pull them off the rest of the way.

He grunted again, quickly kicking his pants off from around his feet, before grinding his hips against hers earning him a small moan as his attack on her nipple did not stop. "Gajeel, please…" she begged him quietly, " I need you." His mouth quickly latched onto her other nipple, sucking on it harshly, as his hand trailed up her inner thigh before resting over her wet heat through her underwear. "Yes! More!" she moaned, tangling her fingers through his hair, as she bucked her hips against his hand.

Slowly his fingers slid around to hook onto her panties, as he pulled it aside to trail his finger slowly up her slit, finding the small bundle of nerves quickly. Gently he began to rub it firmly, listening to her unable to control the soft moans she was making, "Gajeel," she begged as her hand quickly slipped under his boxers, finding his throbbing erection as she grasped it firmly and started pumping her hand along its length.

"Levy." He moaned out, thrusting his hips against her hand, as he moved his fingers faster over her clit, before sliding them down her slit and into her awaiting center. "OH! Fuck…Gajeel," she moaned out, grinding her hips against his hand. "Please, I need more… I need you. I need to feel you deep inside me, please…" she begged more, pushing his boxers down over his hips. His lips met hers again in a furious kiss before he sat back and pulled her hips towards him. Pushing her panties to the side, his thumb met her clit as he began to rub it firmly, using his other hand to guide his swollen member to her slick core, teasing her slightly. "You're sure?" he asked her, wanting to make sure this is what she really wanted.

"Yes!" she moaned loudly, "Fuck me, Gajeel! Please, I need it so bad… fuck me hard." She watched his face, feeling the tip of his cock tease against her hole as she pushed her hips down against it. "Please.." she begged once more, then he gave one quick thrust and sheath himself fully inside of her. He leaned forward and quickly bit her neck as a long, slow groan left his lips, opposite of the loud throaty moan that left hers.

"Oh, fuck. Levy…" he growled out, slowly thrusting in and out of her tight hole. Picking up his pace as her moans grew steady, louder each time. "Yes! Gajeel! I can feel it, I'm so close!" she moaned out, grinding her hips furiously up to his, the new angle allowing him to thrust deeper into her with each push as he felt himself growing closer to his release.

Sweat glistened on both their bodies. Gajeel thrust himself harder into her ever tightening wetness, feeling her about to reach her release as she cried out his name, arching her body up to his as her core clenched down hard around him. He groaned and pumped himself faster into her as he reached his climax and moaned out her name before collapsing his large frame over hers completely. Both laid there for a few minutes panting, trying to catch their breath, before Gajeel rolled off her to lay at her side, quickly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his chest.

She looked up to him, kissing his jaw softly. "I hope you know I don't intend on making this a one-night stand." He grunted.

"What?" She asked.

"I've been thinking about you quite a bit... I mean I even wrote a song for you! I mean... I wasn't exactly planning on jumping you the first time we got to talk or nothin'...but I'm really into you.."

She smiled, resting her head against his chest. "I'm really into you too... watching you on stage all this time. I really wanted to meet you..."

"Soo…" he cough awkwardly, resting his forehead against her, "How about that tea?" She laughed, before kissing him quickly and pulling away from him, standing up, she pulled his jacket around her, zipping it up before walking out of the room.

He called after her.

"And maybe a sandwich?"

* * *

 **So, I had this posted a while ago but ended up removing it, and now I want to post it again. Rules be damned! As you can see I am quite rusty. I haven't written a fic in a dogs age. Oh boy. It may be a bit rushed, and Im sorry if I missed some spots. Originally Gajeel and Levy knew each other, however I felt that them not knowing each other kinda went with the song better. So I did some editing, probably missing a few things.**

 **The idea for this has been in my head for such a long time. I'm not really happy with the whole lemon sitch, so I may edit again in the future and remove it whilst writing something else in its place. I didn't really edit any of it from the original - just glanced it over and figured it sorta fit with the rest. meh.**

 **Anyways, in the words of Porky Pig - That's all Folks!**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read (and review! :D)**

 **For anyone interested in the song (its great! I promise!) you can watch it here :**

 **(youtube url)/watch?v=0ZyhB1-Yb4U**

 **Until next time! (If there is a next time!)**

 **-Shamsuey**

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own the characters within this story, obviously. Just the plot. I also do not own the song.**

 **All rights reserved to their fantastic creators.**


End file.
